Us
by xReapZz
Summary: Miku sneaks in to Luka's room at 3 in the morning to watch her sleep safely. But... is that really all that happens? Rated M for a reason! Miku/Luka. YURI. One-shot. I think plotless love. :3


A/N; I LOVELOVELOVELOVELOOOOOOOOVVVVVE Miku/Luka, and /something/ inspired me to do this. It's basically plotless, pointless love between my favorite Yuri pairing EVEREVEREVERRRRR.

I hope it's enjoyable. :3

* * *

P.S.; I love you, onee-sama. I truly, sincerely do. 3 3 3 *Kisses you.*

"Us."

Miku slowly walked over to a door. Surely enough, she found the right one. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the hallway, but bold, black letters read "Luka Megurine - 012" On the door. Luckily enough, Miku's door was 013, room, rather.

Gently, she pulled out the spare key she 'borrowed' from the time Miku last visited and carefully placed the key into the keyhole. Swiftly, she twists left and hears a soft CLICK. 'Yes.' Miku thought. 'I grabbed the right one.'

Miku knew it was around 3:30 AM, and she knew Luka was a person that would go to bed around 10 or 11. Miku wasn't that stupid, as she pulled out a cylinder canister labeled "Chain Oil" on it. It was for rusty chains, per use on bicycle chains to keep from rust, but she knew it would work.

Pouring some in her hands, she carefully rubbed the liquid on the two metal hinges and closed the canister. Opening the door smoothly with no creek whatsoever, she turned around, closed and locked the door, and flipped back around.

'Wow...' Miku smiled. 'I just broke in to Onee-sama's house. I'm such a bitch.' She smiled a little wider, and carefully crept over to her room. Opening the door, she found a sleeping Luka. She tip-toed over, kneeling down and staring at her sleeping face.

"You know..." She whispered. "Normally, you wouldn't let me watch you sleep, but... I can't help it... you're so darn cute, onee-sama..." She sat there for a few minutes in complete, fitting silence, the remedy of Luka's rising and falling chest easing the tight feeling in her chest. Blue eyes met closed eyelids as she made out her sleeping figure in the darkness. Miku's heart-rate sped up a little and she took advantage.

"I always wanted to..." Miku trailed off, placing her ear on Luka's chest. "...hear your heartbeat." Miku blushed lightly, hearing a steady Ba-thump, Ba-thump, In Luka's chest. Miku brought her fingers up to Luka's chest and gripped lightly.

"I... love you." She confessed, clenching her shirt gently. Miku blushed deeper as she felt a harder and faster thumping. 'Is that...what I think it...' Miku didn't dare to look up as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this..." She whispered. "I can't confess to you when you're awake, so I do this every week..." A tear trickled down her face as it wettened the bed-sheets. She was too caught up in herself to notice anything.

"It's alright." She heard a voice. "I've been doing the same thing, Miku." Slowly but surely, Miku turned to her right to see an awake Luka, sitting up, a dimly-lit lamp turning on the reveal Luka and Miku both in their pajamas. Neither of them noticed up until now, but Miku wore Luka's color, and Luka wore Miku's color.

"Lu...ka?..." She forced her name through her lips, and hid her face in embarrassment. "No..." She added, but felt a slithering sensation wrap around her waist.

"It's okay..." Luka said. "I love you, Miku. I really, really do." Luka trailed kisses all over her neck, and Miku slowly stopped crying.

"Luka-chan..." She turned around and kissed her gently. It took her a while, but Luka finally managed to process the situation, her decisions being to melt into the kiss or be shocked.

Miku felt Luka's lips press back, only hungry for more. Ruffling Luka's hair, Miku licked her lips, asking for entry. Luka obliged, and then began the battle of hearts. Luka's hands trailed from Miku's face to her hair clip, gently releasing each one, letting her Ice-Blue hair fall down like a feather. She could feel Miku's insane heartbeat against her chest and her heart-rate only sped up. Their hearts beat in the same rhythm and speed, their hands roaming eachother, lusting and wanting more.

Luka was the one in need for oxygen as she pulls back, her chest rising and falling almost faster than she could handle.

"Y-You're... really... good... at kissing... Miku..." She wiped the trail of saliva from Luka's mouth and licked her fingers.

"It's not... my... fault that... you... taste.. so good... Luka..." Miku wrapped her arms around Luka, and pinned her on the bed.

Suddenly, Luka felt 3 or 4 drops of wetness from above.

"Is... is this a dream? If it is, It's the best one I've ever had... and I don't want it to end, Luka..." Miku begged. "Don't let this dream end..."

Luka smiled, and pulled her face down to her own.

"Your dream 'has' ended..." Luka smiled. "...because this is real."

Before Miku knew it, SHE was the one pinned down, being straddled by Luka, her top already missing.

"W-Wait, Luka-" Miku began to avoid, but she got cut off as she felt a soothing warmth and wetness over her areola. "A-Ahnn... L-Luk-aahnn.." Miku moaned in bliss, Miku's hand clenched to Luka's head, pushing her into her breasts.

"Please, d-don't... don't st-Ahn... stop..." Miku tried to speak in a sentence, but couldn't, as Luka pushed both of Miku's breasts together and sucked.

"L-Luka, I..." Miku started, or tried to, in her own rights. "...I'm going to!-" Miku held in a scream as she felt a strange wetness come from herself, soaking her pajamas.

"L-Luka, you meanie..." Miku had play-tears in her eyes, getting up and staring at her.

" "Not my fault you tasted so good." " Luka quotes with a foxy grin, causing Miku to blush deeper.

"J-Jerk!" Miku pinned Luka down once again, literally shredding off her top, revealing to Miku a cute, pink-laced bra. Miku opened her mouth and clenched her teeth in the middle, un-lacing the bra with her hands and finally, throwing the bra somewhere in the dark.

"Luka..." She moaned. "Why do your breasts have to be so sexy, and even bigger than my small ones?" She became jealous, but as Luka was about to answer, the same feeling Miku had arose in Luka, causing her to grunt, holding back a moan.

Miku, on the other hand, took the initiative in sliding her hand down Luka's pajamas, sliding them off with ease. Luka, too caught up in the bliss of the moment to notice, felt insane pleasure down below. As she regained slight rationality, she looked down to see Miku's hands in Luka's most sacred area.

"It's okay, Luka." Miku spoke, looking up from her breasts. "You don't have to hold back that sexy, beautiful voice of yours." Miku said, continuing what she was doing, this time full-force, causing Luka to loose control.

After a while, her screams got louder and louder, Miku, knowing she was about to finish, placed her other hand inside of her, causing Luka to scream in absolute pleasure.

Miku took her hands away from Luka's gates and she looked over at her.

"You're dirty, Luka." She sucked on her own fingers. "I'm drinking you.. do you like it?" Miku sucked on her own fingers a little more slowly, and Luka's sense of reason broke.

She was going at Miku. Full-force.

Luka tore off her pajamas and panties in a haze of bliss, spreading open her lips. "L-Luka, you!-" Luka stuck her tongue inside, causing Miku to almost scream in the moment. "St-Stop!" She said, but she secretly yearned for more as Luka inserted 1 finger inside along with her tongue. "Aheeen~" Miku moaned as Luka added 2 more fingers. Speeding up, Miku finally reached her climax as she screamed her name.

"LUKAAAAAaaahnn~~" She erupted her juices all over Luka's face and hands, Luka happily drinking up the mess she made.

5 Minutes later...

Luka and Miku lay side-by-side, hand in hand, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know, Luka..." Miku began. "I never knew this would happen, and it was really fun, having you as my first time..." Miku looked over at her new lover as they both smiled in unison.

"I couldn't agree more..." Luka kissed her lips lightly. "...my lover."

Miku and Luka wrapped their arms around eachother, turning off the dim light and pulling the covers over themselves, Luka whispered:

"I love you..."

Miku whispered back "I love you too..."

Luka smiled, closing her eyes.

"But, I love something else, alot more than you..." Miku added, Luka's eyes opening widely.

"H-Huh?"

Miku's lips etched into a wide, loving smile as she could make out the happiest look on Miku's face.

"...Us."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Miku/Luka is the BEST Yuri pairing EVER. No second question/doubt.


End file.
